Just Say Yes
by Kyriana42
Summary: Becker is in need of a vacation. Unfortunately, the word isn't in his vocabulary. Jecker established. Dedicated to Squabble for her birthday!
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: A birthday fic for Squabble! Happy Birthday!**

**

* * *

**

**Just Say Yes**

Jess slumped into her chair at the terminal, flicking through the CCTV feeds.

Today had been a completely uneventful day. No anomalies, no escaped creatures from the menagerie, nothing.

"Jess? Any new anomalies?" Connor asked over the earpiece.

"No, Connor. There hasn't been one all day. The alarm hasn't gone off." Jess replied.

Connor looked an utter mess this morning when she and Abby had arrived at the ARC. Connor hadn't gone home with them because of the extensive new research he was doing on the anomalies.

"Jess, can you get me the latest reports on building security? I've got to run some more tests to make sure all security is up to date."

It was a voice that made Jess melt every time she heard it.

"Sure thing, Becker." Jess turned around in her chair and smiled.

Jess's smile faded as she took in Becker's appearance.

"Are you—are you feeling okay?" She asked worriedly.

Becker's hair was disheveled and he looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks. His clothes on the other hand, were surprisingly orderly.

"I'm fine, Jess. Just a little tired." Becker replied with a yawn.

Jess made a face.

Becker rubbed his eyes. "Why is it that obvious?"

"Well, your hair is a bit—er, messy. And you've got bags under your eyes, but other than that, you look great!" Jess blurted.

"Thanks for that, Jess." Becker replied gruffly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I should probably go fix myself up before Lester says anything." Becker stated.

"Brilliant idea," Jess said.

"I mean, that's—good that you're going to do that, so that Lester-doesn't freak out. I have a brush, if you'd, you know, like to borrow it?" Jess rambled.

Becker raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "I have a brush in my locker, but thanks for the offer."

Becker kissed Jess on the cheek before turning to leave.

Lester cleared his throat.

"I believe public displays of affection are strictly limited to coffee breaks and various other times of the day that are on your own time."

"Sorry, sir." Becker apologized.

Jess merely nodded at Lester before turning to watch the CCTV, with a smile on her face.

After the whole Ethan/Patrick fiasco, she managed to work up the courage to tell Becker how she felt. However, Jess thought she was telling him while he was unconscious in the Medical Bay. Becker scared the hell out of her when he revealed that he had been awake and heard every word.

Still, she was glad that things had managed to work out in a round about way. He revealed that he had fancied her a couple of days later.

The space of time between them revealing their feelings had driven Jess insane. She had paced around the flat stuttering frantically. It took Abby and Connor about two hours to get her to chill out and remain calm.

Jess had to laugh to herself. The slight awkwardness that existed in her recently-formed relationship with Becker was near-impossible for Jess to ignore.

She wasn't entirely sure if Becker had noticed though. It was the type of awkwardness that Jess assumed all couples experienced when they went from the 'being friends' stage to 'actual couple.'

"I think I might die of boredom if something doesn't happen soon." Jess mumbled as she rested her head on her left hand, watching the screens.

Lester was sitting in his office working on paperwork.

Abby was in the menagerie with the creatures.

Matt was—somewhere.

Connor—she assumed that Connor was in the office Phillip had set aside for him.

For some reason, there were no cameras in or near that room; and Phillip had made it very clear that he didn't want anyone other than Prospero to know, which was fine with Jess. She was only here for tech and field coordinating missions.

Becker caught her eye on the CCTV; he was patrolling the hallways, checking security protocols. He had fixed his hair, but the dark circles under his eyes were still quite prevalent.

Jess sighed. "He needs a vacation."

Jess shot ramrod straight in her chair, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"That's it! I can try to convince Becker into taking a vacation and getting some rest!" Jess beamed.

"I don't suppose asking you not to blurt out your daydreams to the ARC is entirely out of line? Hm?" Lester asked standing near the terminal with his hands behind his back.

"Well, what do you do when you're bored, Lester? Paperwork?"

That struck a nerve.

Lester merely turned as if he were leaving and simply replied. "I can assure you that it's not paperwork, and it most certainly is not announcing my daydreams about Becker to the world."

* * *

I had to break this up into two parts because of the length, but part 2 will be up soon! Promise!

Please Review! ;D


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Just Say Yes Part II**

"_Just say yes; just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_"

**-"Just Say Yes" By Snow Patrol**

Jess paused for a bit as she watched Lester stroll back to his office.

Jess had to laugh at Lester's comment about having daydreams about Becker. It seemed perfectly natural for her, because, well, she was _dating_ him; but to imagine Lester daydreaming about Becker was beyond hysterical, considering that he rarely ever expresses anything beyond a sarcastic comment to everyone.

She looked around for someone to cover the terminal in her absence.

The Main Operations Room was empty.

"Great." She sighed.

Technically, the terminal could be absent of her presence for at least twenty minutes. And, there hadn't been any anomalies today, so far.

'Twenty minutes will just have to be enough time to convince Becker.' She thought, as she set the computer on solitary lockdown, leaving the keyboard frozen, but the anomaly detector online and working.

Becker was in the south corridor, checking for security mishaps the last time she'd seen him on the CCTV.

Just as she was about to leave the room, she saw Lester lift his head.

She signaled that she was going to get a coffee, but judging from Lester's odd reaction, she might have accidentally signaled that she was going to get a beer or something.

* * *

Jess crept down to the menagerie to talk to Abby for ideas of where Becker should have his holiday.

"Abby, a word?" Jess asked as she entered the room, taking her earpiece out.

Abby did the same. "Sure, what's up?"

"It's about Becker."

"What's wrong?"

"No—nothing's wrong. I'm just—trying to figure out where to get Becker to go for holiday." Jess stuttered.

"Oh," Abby exhaled. "I thought you two might've had a row or something. What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, somewhere relaxing and, you know, quiet."

"Like the beach?"

"Yeah, but it'd have to be on a day when there are limited people there or—"

"Or you could go to a private beach? Or maybe even to the countryside, depending on how long you want to get away." Abby suggested.

"Oh, it's not—Becker would be the one going." Jess corrected.

Abby merely nodded her head, keeping her thoughts to herself. "If you say so. Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"No, I—I was just on my way to look for him."

Jess looked down at her watch. She had about ten minutes left before some one would say something about her absence.

"I'll see you later, Abby. I've got to get back to the terminal before someone notices." Jess smiled, putting her earpiece back in.

Abby nodded and smiled. "Let me know how it goes, Jess."

"Yep." Jess smiled as she turned and left in search of Becker.

* * *

"Jess," Connor's voice came over the earpiece.

"Go ahead, Connor."

"Can you send me the latest reports on the anomalies again, please? So that I can compare them to the ones I altered?"

"Sure thing, I'll send them to you in a minute." Jess said as she turned a corner and bumped right into Becker.

"I am so sorry, Becker." Jess apologized as she quickly got to her feet and helped Becker.

"It's quite alright, Jessica. Accidents happen." Becker replied as he dusted himself off.

"Right." Jess smiled.

"If you'll excuse me." Becker said as he stepped around Jess to continue his assessment of security.

"Becker." Jess spoke as she spun around.

"Yes?" Becker asked softly as he turned to face her.

"I think you—that is, you _need_ to take a holiday."

"Sorry?"

"You need—a holiday?"

"Jessica, no one has time for holidays here. You know that."

"There's always time for a rest."

"Not here. Not with the anomalies."

Becker was avoiding eye contact with Jess.

"Wait a minute; have you ever been on a holiday before, Becker?" Jess asked curiously.

Becker snorted, "Of course I've been on a holiday before."

"Where?"

Becker made a face as he tried to come up with something to convince Jess.

"Okay, fine. You're right; I've never had a holiday before." Becker gave up.

"Brilliant. I—I mean. It's not brilliant that you've never had a holiday before, but—there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Jess, forget it. I'm not taking a holiday; _you_ know how important my job is here."

"Yes, and we all know how important it is if you don't get away for at least a few days."

"Where would you suggest that I go _if_ I do take a holiday? Not that I plan on it." Becker asked curiously.

"How about the beach?" Jess asked cheerfully.

"The beach?"

"Yeah! You could, rest on the warm sand and work—on—your—tan." Jess blushed.

"It's March and the beach and the water are probably both cold." Becker pointed out.

"Scotland?" Jess asked.

"As long as I don't have to wear a kilt." Becker replied.

"I think you'd look kinda cute in a kilt." Connor teased with a snicker over the earpiece.

"Temple." Becker scolded.

"Very dapper." Connor added.

"Connor." Jess chided.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? It's not like I can ignore your conversation that's playing in my ear." Connor complained.

Becker and Jess removed their ear pieces.

"Spain then?" Jess suggested.

"I could practice my bull fighting and salsa dancing skills." Becker commented with a thoughtful smile.

"Bull fighting? And salsa dancing?" Jess asked skeptically with a hint of excitement in her voice, an eyebrow raised.

"Guess you'll just have to come and find out."

"Me? I—I couldn't go, I've got stuff to do here—and—"

Becker moved closer, causing Jess to inhale sharply

"Like you said earlier, Parker, the ARC will be fine without us for a bit" Becker spoke as he leaned in and kissed Jess lightly on the lips.

"The thing is—we'd need to convince Lester about letting us take a holiday first." Jess pointed out.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." Lester said standing not two feet from the couple.

"Really?" Jess shook her head. "I mean, why—won't it be a problem?"

"Well, after seeing both of you standing in the hallway making kissy-face for the past 20 minutes on the CCTV, I've decided that if I don't get you out of here for at least a few days; we might all suffocate from the sexual tension."

Jess turned the darkest shade of red possible, while Becker merely stood speechless.

"I'll take that as a thank you. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning. Enjoy it. It'll be a while before the next holiday." Lester spoke before nodding and turning to go back to his office.

Becker and Jess turned to face each other.

"Spain?" Becker asked.

"Spain." Jess smiled, throwing her arms around Becker and kissing him deeply, just as the anomaly alert went off.

"Okay, you two love birds, we've got a job to do." Matt said as he came jogging down the hall.

"Jess, I need those coordinates." Matt said.

"I'm on it." Jess said as she and Becker replaced their ear pieces and followed Matt in a sprint to the terminal in the Main Operations Room.

* * *

Wow. This took a completely different direction ending-wise, but I'm happy with it. I forgot to mention that the idea for this fic was inspired by a conversation from a role play I'm part of on formspring! ^^;

Please Review! ;D


End file.
